Abraham Van Helsing
"My name is Abraham Van Helsing. And I am a Slayer." -Abraham Van Helsing (Van Helsing: The Slayer Trailer) Abraham Van Helsing is a member of the Slayers Order. He was first recruited by High Hunter when he was a 13 year old orphan living in New York City. He trained with other younger recruits for a year until he was made an official member at the age of 14. His first target was the vampire Dracula, who he already had unfinished business with. Childhood Van Helsing was the oldest child of Obadiah Van Helsing and his wife Adrianna. Both were immigrants from the Netherlands who moved to New York in June of 1986. The following year, they would have their oldest son. In 1994, they would have their daughter Lidia. Sometime after her birth, the Van Helsings moved upstate where they would live in a small secluded home with wide open space. On September 8th of 1998, Abrahams life changed forever. In the middle of the night, the Van Helsing residence was attacked. The house was burned to the ground with every member of the family murdered, with Abraham left to die. As he was left in the flaming home, Van Helsing saw the face of the man responsible for the attack. The face of the vampire known as Dracula. Van Helsing managed to escape the home with his life. He ended up being sent to an orphanage in New York City. He would constantly attempt to escape the home and tend to disappear for weeks at most. His skills with being able to disappear for long periods ended up catching the attention of High Hunter, who offered him the chance to join the Slayers Order. Van Helsing accepted and began training with the Slayers Order at the age of 13. Training Abraham began his training on April 5th, 2000 at the Slayers Order hideout in Paris, France. He would train with many other young recruits, including Jack Griffin, another mentionable name in the Slayers Order. His training included close combat, ranged weapons, and monster analysis. Out of all of the recruits, the Slayers Order regarded Van Helsing as one of their most prominent and exceptional recruits. As his training progressed, he would become specialized in knives and pistols. His training would end on May 22nd, 2001, becoming a full fledged member of the Slayers Order. Target: Count Dracula After being indoctrinated into the Slayers Order, Van Helsing was assigned his first target. When getting the information on his target, he did not expect the face of the man who murdered his family. He received the background of the vampire known as Count Dracula, who had been a priority target of the Slayers Order for almost 600 years. A sense of revenge and duty rose within Van Helsing, who gladly accepted his target. His objective was to neutralize Dracula by any means necessary and dismantle his organization, The Cult of Blood. He would first become known to the vampires on July 14th, 2009 after he started hunting for them London. He would single handedly clear out the lairs of the vampires with barely any opposition. This would attract the attention of the vampire Lestat, lieutenant of Count Dracula. Lestat held a doctor hostage to make a poison to use against Van Helsing. This doctor was named Henry Jekyll. Lestat confronted Van Helsing and poisoned him with the poison made by Dr. Jekyll. Van Helsing escaped the encounter alive, but the poison would kill him in in 12 hours if he didn't receive an antidote. On the verge of death, Van Helsing would manage to locate and rescue Dr. Jekyll, who was about to be sent to Transylvania to be the next meal of the Count. In debt to Van Helsing, Jekyll provided the antidote to Van Helsing and swore to serve him in any way possible. After receiving the antidote, Van Helsing tracked down Lestat, who proved no match to him in a fair fight. He died attempting to run from Van Helsing. The killing of Lestat made him known to the other Vampires as "The Slayer". Dracula would soon go to London, where would meet the Slayer for the first time. Van Helsing nearly lost his life before escaping his first encounter with the Count. Van Helsing and Jekyll both returned to the Slayers Order hideout in Paris. Jekyll would become a member of the Order with an endorsement from Van Helsing. Van Helsing would continue hunting The Cult of Blood, but made a great advancement against the Cult on February of 2011 after locating Verona, Aleera, and Marishka, the wives of Dracula. He made his way to Hungary, killing them in a battle against them and beheading them to finish the job. Van Helsing angered the Count by murdering his wives. He and Nosferatu, his right hand man, gathered an army of vampires and launched an attack against the Slayers Order by completely destroying the hideout. During the attack, Dracula and Van Helsing met and fought again. This time, The Slayer had the upper hand, nearly killing Dracula before he escaped. The attack led to the Slayers Order members spreading out across the world, to new hideouts. Van Helsing and Dr. Jekyll went to America, establishing their own hideout in New York City. In June of 2011, Van Helsing launched an assault on one of the bigger vampire nests in Romania. During the assault, Nosferatu was present. He escaped, but Van Helsing drove a wooden stake into his leg, giving him a permanent limp. In January 3rd of 2014, Dracula was sighted in Germany, sending Van Helsing pursuing him. The Slayer uncovered an alliance between Dracula and a mad scientist named Victor Frankenstein. Frankenstein had created an undead monster, known as The Creature, from the body parts of dead people. The Creature terrorized Germany. In Van Helsings battle with The Creature, his arm was broken, but he managed to burn the monster. He also killed the mad scientist before he had the chance to make another monster. Van Helsing would continue to launch attacks on The Cult of Blood for years until their numbers almost completely dwindled. Dracula fled his castle in Transylvania with his servant Claus in 2018, fleeing to New York, not knowing Van Helsing was living there. Shortly after the Count fled Transylvania, The Slayer attacked the castle, killing Nosferatu and every other vampire there. Jekyll would then track down Dracula to a small suburban home in New York. On December 27th of 2018, Van Helsing finally killed Count Dracula, putting an end to the long rivalry and changing the world forever.